Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Galapagus
Galapagus is one five aliens who were captured by Aggregor. He is from a peaceful planet called Aldabra. He is the Codon Stream's DNA sample donor for Terraspin. Powers and Abilities Galapagus's powers include the following: he can jump up in the air and his arms and legs will start spinning like helicopter blades. His powers are based on wind and flight. He has a lighter skin color than Terraspin does. He is also very strong, able to rip a street pole out from the ground and swing it with ease. It seems that Galapagus's species have retractable claws to use as fingers. Despite his peaceful nature, he has shown he can be very capable in battle upon learning how to fight. Ultimate Alien He first appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode'' Escape from Aggregor'', when he goes on a rampage. While Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Dr. Animo, he attacks their hometown of Bellwood. He shows to be able to hold his own against Kevin, Big Chill, and Ultimate Big Chill. Eventually, Gwen realizes that with all the power he has, he hasn't harmed anyone and suggests to Kevin to use his Plumber's Badge(which works as a universal translator) to allow Galapagus to talk in their language. He then explains that he went on his rampage in hopes that he would draw the attention of the famous Ben 10 who he begged to help him get back to his home planet. He explains the tale of how Aggregor attacked his home planet, captured him, and imprisoned him with four other aliens: Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad. When the five attempt to escape Aggregor's ship, Galapagus suggests using his communicator to send out a distress message, and was assisted by Bivalvan and Ra'ad. Even though he and the other aliens are put back in the cell, Galapagus's S.O.S. message is heard by Magister Prior Gilhil, who boards Aggregor's ship and finds the five aliens, only to be attacked from behind by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad manage to escape again, but Galapagus seemingly betrays them to Aggregor in exchange for his own freedom. When Aggregor admits he wasn't going to free Galapagus, the Aldabraian admits he didn't intend to betray the others and leads the escape to the shuttle which Aggregor shoots down and causes to crash on Earth. Afterwards, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad each split up to find a way off the planet while Bivalvan stays with the shuttle and attempts to repair it. After Ben samples his DNA for the Ultimatrix, he has Galapagus taken back home in a Plumber spaceship. However, Galapagus finds out the pilot is Aggregor in Ghilhil's Plumber suit. Galapagus is seen at the end of'' Andreas' Fault'' as Aggregor puts Andreas inside a statis pod along side him, Bivalvan, and P'andor. Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix He first appeared in A little something new…where he was abducted by Jared and put under mind control, Brendan as Starrydactyl managed to defeat him, Brendan asked Galapagus if he would like to join Brendan's Team, in Together as one, he said yes. ben 10 alien alliance return of galapagus Kurt 10 He appears as a member of The Ultimates. It is known that Kurt has meet him offscreen and helped him. Gallery Ultimate_Galapangus.jpg|His appearance in Kurt 10 (Him evolved) All credits go to Chad10Art on Deviantart Galapagus BTNR.png|Galapagus in Ben 10: Negative Rising Trivia *His name could be based on the Galápagos tortoise, which are the largest living tortoise of the'' Galápagos Islands''.They are also the oldest animals to survive, living up to about 160 years old. *While all of the escapies technically do fight Ben, Galapagus is the only one to really find peace and seek Ben's help(with the exception of Andreas who seemingly wasn't looking to get off world at all). *He is the only alien from the Andromeda Galaxy that has mentioned the name or type of society of his home planet. *Due to the peaceful nature of his people, it's likely that Galapagus is the first of his kind to discover the full extent and offensive capabilities of his wind-based powers. *When Galapagus attempts to call for help he slightly mispronounces Plumbers by emphasizing the silent 'b', showing just how little conflict there is on his world. *Galapagus mentions that Ben's heroics are well known even among his kind. Since Galapagus's people seem to be aware of the existence of other races, it is possible that they purposely choose not to interact with them in order to keep their peaceful ways intact. *In Escape from Aggregor, you can see a Plumber's Badge/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, this is a goof. *He has eight fingers already but he doesn't use them much. They can be seen when Galapagus sends a distress call.